1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal authentication system, a personal authentication method used for various services, and a personal authentication program, and in particular, to a personal authentication method for various services such as credit and medical services.
2. Description of the Related Art
With conventional credit services, if a person is to utilize a credit company to purchase a commodity or receive a service, he presents a credit card issued by the credit company beforehand and signs a document describing a consideration for the commodity or service so that the consideration can be settled later using a personal settling account registered with the credit company.
Further, if a person is to purchase a commodity or receive a service online via the Internet or the like, personal authentication is executed using a credit number issued by the credit company, an issued year and month, and a password composed of a simple combination of digits so that the consideration is settled using a personal settling account registered with the credit company.
Furthermore, if a person is to utilize a credit company to pay the price of the utilization of a general public line service (a public telephone) for a telephone call, data communication, or the like, personal authentication is also executed using a credit number issued by the credit company, an issued year and month, and a password composed of a simple combination of digits so that the consideration is settled using a personal settling account registered with the credit company. In this case, the consideration can also be settled using a prepaid card issued by the telephone company.
Moreover, when a person visits a hospital, he presents his consultation card issued by the hospital, at a hospital clerk's window to receive his medical sheet, examination data, or the like and after diagnosis or treatment, returns the medical sheet and pays medical expenses at the hospital clerk's window.
On the other hand, when a person applies to a government office for a passport, a driver's license, or various other licenses, he executes a clerical procedure by obtaining a document such as a copy of a certificate of residence, a copy of the portion of his family register which relates to him, or a copy of his family register and presenting at an application officer's window an ID card that identifies him.
Further, when a person is to borrow a book from a library, he presents his ID card beforehand to have a librarian prepare and issue a loan card which must be presented whenever he borrows or returns a book.
Moreover, if a person is to use a facility in a private sports gym or the like or receive a service therefrom, he executes a registration procedure beforehand and generally presents an issued membership card to use the facility or receive the service. The person presents his membership card each time he utilizes the sports gym.
Entries to and exits from facilities such as private or corporate premises or buildings for which entries and exits are limited are managed by having visitors present their entry permits, ID cards, or the like or executing collations against previously registered passwords.
With the above described conventional personal authentication systems, when a person is to purchase a commodity or receive a service and is to utilize a service from a credit company by presenting a credit card to the company but if he fails to have the credit card with him or loses it, he cannot receive the service or the credit card may be abused by a third person. Further, if the credit card is forged, such services may be illegally utilized.
Further, if a person is to purchase a commodity or receive a service online via the Internet or the like, he must present information including a credit card number, an issued year and month, and a password. If the person forgets these information, even this person cannot purchase the commodity or receive the service. In this case, since these information is easily available, it may be abused by a third person.
Furthermore, not only cash but also a prepaid card or a service from a credit company can be used as a means for paying the price of the utilization of a general public line service, but this means also requires a card or information such as that described above. If the person fails to have cash or his card with him or forgets the information required for the credit service, even this person, who is a regular user of this service, cannot utilize it and the card may also be forged and illegally utilized.
Moreover, when a person visits a hospital, he presents his consultation card issued by the hospital so as to be identified. Consequently, personal information such as a medical history may leak due to the abuse of a lost or forged consultation card. In this case, if a person is to utilize a service from a credit company to pay medical expenses, he must have his credit card with him in addition to his consultation card. If he fails to have it with him or loses it, he cannot receive the service.
When a person applies to a government office for various licenses, he must prepare in advance a document such as a copy of a certificate of residence, a copy of the portion of his family register which relates to him, or a copy of his family register and presenting at an application officer's window an ID card that identifies him. Accordingly, the clerical procedure is cumbersome.
Further, when a person borrows a book from a library, he must present a previously issued loan card. If he fails to have the card with him, he cannot borrow the book; if he loses the card, he must have a new loan card issued. Thus, it is cumbersome to manage the loan card.
Moreover, if a person utilizes a private facility or receives a service therefrom, he must present a previously issued membership card. If he fails to have the membership card with him, he cannot utilize the facility. Additionally, if he loses the card, it may be abused.
Furthermore, to enter or leave facilities such as private or corporate premises or buildings for which entries and exits are limited, a person must present a previously issued entry permit, his ID card, or the like or have his password collated against a previously registered one. If he fails to have the permit or ID card with him or forgets the password, he is not allowed to enter or leave the facility. If he loses the permit or ID card or the password leaks, a third person may illegally enter or leave the facility.